Alternate Universe
by ThroughTheEyesOfTheBetrayed
Summary: A son of Poseiden who exels at math? A daughter of Athena who loves to swim? A son of Hades who loves the sun? A son of Apollo who is dark and emo? A daughter of Demeter who loves to drink wine? A son of Dionysus who loves to plant? Read to find out how Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Will,Katie,Pollux and many more cope in this alternate universe. R&R. No flames please. PERCABETH.


**Hey NEW STORY! Yeah I didn't finish my other one but I'll still TO THE STORY! (No author's notes will be typed as indivisual chapters) I know what yall are thinking. YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.**_

_**PERCY'S P.O.V**_.

Where was Annabeth? She was supposed to swim a 100m for me while I time her. Then I'll tell Dad my fastest time on a 100m and making it realistic. "PERCY!" I heard "I'm here!" Annabeth said while breathing heavily. "Here is my math homework. Do #1 through 1092." She said handing here math home work to me. "No prob" I said. I glanced at the questions.

#1 X=6783554+2142719/54556795*1425455-36333*3.62

"That's easy" I thought "Why would Annabeth want me to do such easy problems?"

"I'm ready!" Annabeth shouted. "Okay" I replied while twirling my pencil in my hand "It's a 100m Freestyle!"

" 'K, Tell me when to start!" She called.

"Ready, Set, GO!" I said as I watched her race off. I started the timer just as she dived off the block, so no worries. I quickly went back to working on the easy math problems.

As I got to #953 Annabeth called "DONE!" and I quickly stopped the timer. 98.54 seconds. "Slower than Michael Phillips but I guess it'll do" I mused.

"So how much of it did you get done?" she asked. I frowned "Only #1-#953" I replied. "I should have gotten to at least #1000 but I guess my brain's slow today."

Annabeth laughed "ONLY?" she said incredously. "Yup" I said "So don't rub it in."

She only shook her head in shock. "Just wait a couple seconds and I'll be done" I called as she went in the girl's locker room. "OKAY!" was what I heard back.

A couple seconds later:

"Done yet?" I heard. "Yup." I said "Just let me get these papers in order". "Here" I said while handing Annabeth her math homework. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as she sped away. "No prob!" I replied.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Here!" I said giving Mom my papers that *cough* *cough* I *cough* *cough* did. "Annabeth, these are amazing! A demigod like you couldn't possibly do these!" I blushed. Not because of modesty but because of guilt. But my mom mistaked it. "Annabeth! No need to blush!" Mom said.

I just replied "Thank you, Mother!" Mom just asked"Now where are those blueprints that you promised me too?"

"Oh HADES" I thought "I hope Percy has them"

"I'll be right back, Mother! I left them in the cabin" I said. "All right Annabeth. Go get them." Mom said aimlessly while waving her hand.

I sprinted towards Cabin 3. I ran in shouting "PERCY!" Percy just handed me the blue prints he did. "Thanks!" I said as I ran out. I showed my mom the blue prints.

"ANNABETH MARE CHASE! THIS IS BY PERSEUS NOT YOU! MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE POSEIDEN'S DAUGHTER NOT MINE!" Mom said. "Wait what?" I spluttered. "It clearly has his signature on it! Right HERE!" Mother said in a deadly calm tone.

"HMPH" I said as I walked away. "Maybe I am. I'm going to ask Poseiden to be my adopted Dad." I thought. As I walked out of Camp I saw Seaweed Brain. So I asked "Where you going?" He replied "I'm going to ask Athena to be my adopted mother."

_**Percy's POV**_

"ARGH!" I shouted. "I can't find the answer to this problem and it's driving me CRAZY!"

I stared down at the math problem "What's pi?" I had typed a never ending number but it was wrong. I kept pondering what the answer might be. Maybe I should ask Nico? No he is always too happy, Maybe Will? Nah the Apollo Cabins always too dark and emo. Ares? Nope, Clarisse couldn't fight to save a life.

"Whatever"I thought "I'm skipping it."

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE IS YOUR 100m FREESTYLE TIME?" Dad boomed. I quickly closed the window I had open and searched for *cough*my*cough 100m freestyle time. I replied weakly "98.54?" "PERSEUS JACKSON WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW AT SWIMMING? YOU'RE MY SON YOU HAVE TO BE FASTER!" Dad boomed.

"WAIT WHAT IS THAT ON THE BOTTEM OF YOUR SCREEN?" Dad peered at it. "GENIUS MATH PROBLEMS? FOR HADES SAKE YOU SHOULD BE A SON OF ATHENA!"

"Maybe I should" I said "I'm going to ask." I could litterly HEAR Da- No Poseiden fuming as I walked away.

When I walked towards the edge of Camp. I saw Annabeth and a lot of other demigods doing the same thing so I asked Annabeth. "Hey Wisegirl! Why are you walking to the Empire State?" She replied "I'm going to ask Poseiden to be my adopted father."

When I asked everyone else that was heading towards the Empire State Building they said:

Nico: Apollo's my adopted Dad.

Will: Hades is my dad now.

Thalia/Jason: APHRODITE POWER!

Pollux: Demeter forever.

Katie: Dionysus Is my dad.

Piper: Zeus is mine.

Leo: Bellona is my MOM!

Reyna: Hephestus Is my dad.

Hazel: Mars is my Father.

Frank: Pluto is mine.

**(A/N I'm not going to skip everyone I'm going to do chapter 2 on Nico and Will, Chapter 3 on Thalia, Jason and Piper. Chapter 4 on Pollux and Katie, and so on.) **

"So everyones heading towards the Empire State?" I asked. "YUP!" everyone said. "Well then" I said "To THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" I was met by cheers.

**NEXT CHAPPIES GONNA BE HADES SUNNY AND BRIGHT NICO AND APOLLO'S DARK AND EMO WILL! **

**Nico:HI! HI! HI! HI! READ AND REVIEW! YAYYY! RAINBOWS AND PONIES!**

**Will:*Waves***

**Me: -_-**

**Everyone else: -_-**

**Who ever reviews get some Tea and Blood Pudding. For those Americans blood pudding is sausage. R&R**


End file.
